asuma comete el peor error de su vida
by D escrito celeste
Summary: basada en primera persona, personajes de maki-sensei, asuma se emborracho y la locura de una de una noche arruina y destruye su relación, se arrepiente luego pero ya es tarde a lastimado al amor de su vida. ADVERTENCIA no es apta para menores por favor discreción.


Hola en este fanfiction yo actuare como asuma Sarutobi.

Personajes de maki-sensei

-comienzo-

Me levanto y lo primero que veo a mi lado es a la hermosa de kurenai dormida pero porque está atada de manos y tiene vendados los ojos, está dormida pero tiene un golpe en la cara ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Kurenai y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones antes pero que pasa?

Fue ahí donde me levante con cuidado de hacer ruido y camine hacia la sala, yo tenía resaca y veía que todo me daba vuelta pero que, cuando entro a la sala estaba hecha un desorden y fue ahí donde recordé;

Que la tarde anterior yo estaba en la posada bebiendo ya que kurenai se había enojado con migo ya que le reclame que no me gustaba que saliera con kakashi sin mí, él es mi amigo y de ella también pero me molesta que salgan sin mi aunque de cierto modo no desconfió de ellos…

¡No! entre más recuerdo más me odio por lo que hice, me acurruco en un rincón mientras me repito lo mismo ¡SOY UN IDIOTA NO DEBÍ HACERLE ESO!

-RECUERDO -

Al salir de la posada me dirigía a mi casa pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa pelea, kurenai me había dicho que no iba a terminar su amistad con kakashi y que además nos conocíamos desde niños que como podía desconfiar de ellos y yo enojado me había ido y solo vine a esa posada donde no se ni qué horas son, solo sé que ya se ha ocultado el sol.

Seguí caminando y cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando hacia la casa de kurenai y mientras más pensaba en ella más furioso me ponía, no quería que se acercara a kakashi es mas a ningún otro hombre yo soy su novio no tiene por qué salir con otros con el pretexto de que son amigos.

Llego a la puerta de la casa y empiezo a tocar ella no me abre la puerta... sigo tocando y más fuerte, y escucho que se acerca a la puerta y pregunta quién es:

\- ábreme kurenai soy yo

\- que quieres ya es muy tarde

\- solo ábreme quiero hablar contigo

\- no, ¿sabes qué hora es ya?

\- por favor solo quiero hablar contigo

Ella me abrió la puerta entre y enseguida tire la puerta, lo cual le molesto

\- asuma que te pasa vienes muy tarde y además estas ebrio

-si fuera kakashi no te hubiera molestado abrirle verdad

-de que estas hablando ya te dije que somos solo amigos

Me enoje y empecé a tirar las cosas de una pequeña división que estaba allí, ella me pidió que me fuera y de lo molesto que estaba le di un golpe en la cara, cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras le seguí gritando que era una traidora que yo sabía que me engañaba. Ella estaba reaccionando así que la tome del brazo y ella me siguió gritando que me fuera y me lanzo un florero que alcanzo con la otra mano, me dio en la frente y me moleste más pero ella me lanzo un genjutsu para detenerme no es difícil para mí romperlos ahí fue cuando me tire sobre ella y con mi faja le amarre las manos mientras gritaba que la ayudaran lo que me llevo a vendarle los ojos con mi pañoleta y la boca.

Me sentía muy enojado como se comportaba con migo y empecé a decirle cosas horribles, la cogí del piso y la tire en el sofá me sentía como que era la única manera de que solo estuviera conmigo y con nadie más, pero es una chica testaruda es lo que siempre me gusto de ella no podía golpearme con las manos pero si con los pies, intento patearme varias veces pero me fui sobre de ella y empecé a besarla y acariciarla….

Seguí así y comencé a desvestirla traía puesta ya su ropa de dormir pero ella estaba inquieta y se movía mucho, eso solo me extasiaba más a seguir y fue ahí donde la cogí en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación, esquizofrénico me quite la ropa y la de ella mientras sollozaba déjame seguía excitándome más su piel tan blanca y suave y ese perfume de jazmín que utiliza me vuelve loco no podía dejar de besarla por todos lados la acción era estremecedora para ambos comencé a penetrarla y ella a llorar.

Me molesto este momento es algo que ambos ya habíamos deseado pero porque llora, y solo le grité que pasa no te gusta no que me amabas. La seguí besando y besando mientras mis manos la recorrían por todos lados era increíble no podía detenerme me encantaba la noche era perfecta y empezó a llover lo que la volvió más acogedora nuestros cuerpos nos daban el calor suficiente para soportar el frío. Su cuerpo es magnífico sus caderas esbeltas y su pequeña cintura sus hermosas manos en su espalda intentando soltarse, sus labios rojos ya sin maquillaje no pierden su color, no cabía duda era una noche mágica seguía penetrándola y besándola mientras sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro ya mi pañoleta no las detenía.

Mis pensamientos no decían más que ella era sola mía y que nadie más podría hacerla sentir lo que yo, solo yo la podría amarla con esta pasión que me quema por dentro, ella siempre es tan dulce y linda conmigo que no podría perderla, ya solo me quedaba demostrarle cuanto la amo y que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, la brazo tan fuerte que así nadie podría quitármela la beso tan suave para no lastimarla la acaricio tan lento para que sepa cuanto la amo, si pudiera dejar este momento para siempre pero lastimosamente no es así no puedo hacerlo así que aprovechare cada instante para que no se olvide que yo soy su único amor y nadie más estará con ella nunca yo soy el primero y el único, limpio un poco sus lágrimas ella solo intenta escapar pero porque si dice que me ama no lo entiendo.

Yo seguiré diciéndote cuanto te amo siempre, pero no me gusta que llores le repetía varias veces, solté su mordaza de la boca y la bese aún más… ella me mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a gritar de nuevo me enfurecí y la bese con más fuerza dejándola sin aliento para que no gritara era algo imposible callarla así que regrese la mordaza y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo llenándola de besos.

No dejaba de llorar aunque en ese momento estaba feliz porque al fin estábamos juntos la golpee y le dije que dejara de llorar aunque el ruido de la lluvia ahogaba su llanto era algo que no podía tolerar verla llorar, antes de darme cuenta ya era de mañana la noche que para mí ha sido inolvidable, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer más que soltarle las vendas.

-FIN -


End file.
